


Fun In Strange Places

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, High Heels, Lapdance, Sex Shop, Stockings, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea & Michonne find an abandoned sex shop along US-78, feeling horny Andrea convinces Michonne to go there where the women have some F-U-N in a sound-proof room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun In Strange Places

**Fun In Strange Places**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

_Andrea & Michonne find an abandoned sex shop along US-78, feeling horny Andrea convinces Michonne to go there where the women have some F-U-N in a sound-proof room._

 

 

**Chapter One**

Andrea and Michonne are running from a horde of Walkers, the women had just left Woodbury after declining the Governor's invitation to stay.

Andrea was panting hard as the pair rounded a corner, Michonne glanced around and saw a building close by.

"Let's head inside that building." Michonne said, Andrea nods and follows Michonne inside.

 

 


End file.
